Chapter 12: Charlie and Itchy are saved
Once on the beach, she realized he was not breathing. She tipped his head to the side, and with as much force as she had, she placed her paws on his chest and started doing compressions. After fifteen or so compressions, she took a deep breath and blew it into his lungs. He was still not breathing, so she repeated this process several times. Getting tired and discouraged, Sasha began to cry as she raised her arms above her head and asked, "Why, Why, Why?" She brought her arms down and pounded her paws upon his chest. She gave up and laid her head upon his chest and started to sing a sad love song. After a few seconds, Charlie began to cough out the water. He was now breathing, but was still unconscious. Sasha placed his head on her lap and as she continued to sing and gently rub his hair. Suddenly, Sasha heard voices behind her. She turned and saw land dogs running toward Prince Charlie. Not wanting to be seen, she quickly gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and dove into the ocean. She hid behind a large rock and watched the dogs take care of Charlie. Charlie woke up in his bed in the royal dog palace. He had many doctors and nurses tending to his care. As he gained consciousness, his good buddy, Itchy, was standing next to his bed. Charlie said, "What Happened? And Why am I here?" While rubbing his bandaged head, Itchy responded, "It happened so quick! We were having so much fun on the cruise ship when a large storm destroyed our ship. We all got thrown overboard, but miraculously we were all saved. Charlie, you must have been knocked unconscious. If it wasn't for that beautiful girl, you would have died." Charlie responded quickly, "Beautiful girl! Yes I remember. I remember a beautiful voice and a dog with light green eyes. Who is she? Do you know who it was?" "No, she just disappeared. We have searched, but no one knows who helped all of us. The funny thing is no dog died in the crash and almost everyone has stories of being helped by other dogs and sea creatures like dolphins, sea turtles, and swordfish." Said Itchy. Charlie still rubbing his head chuckled and said, "Itchy, are you sure you're not the one who got hit on the head? From your story, you sound like the one who took the knock to the head." Itchy said, "I wish you were right, but some beautiful dog helped me onto the piece of wood, then another beautiful dog pulled me and the wood to the shore. Before I knew it, she was gone." Charlie said, "Well Itchy, It's hard to believe, but I heard the beautiful singing dog maiden, plus how did I get these bruises on my chest? I fell like a elephant sat on my chest." Then they laughed and said, "Wow, those are big bruises on your chest." Category:Tyson1993